Emmett gets a taste of his own medicine
by ArmyRabbit
Summary: Edward and Bella are sick and tired of Emmmett's pranks so they decide to play THE prank.
1. An Idea

**Emmett gets a taste of his own medicine**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were sitting in the front room of our cottage watching the fire dance.

Edward turned and looked at me and gave me an evil smile exposing his perfect teeth.

'I know what we can do tomorrow!' he chuckled darkly.

'Mmmmm and what's that?' I giggled.

'Let's prank Emmett' he said so evil. But it was cute.

'Edward, what has he ever done to you?' I asked still giggling.

He looked at me puzzled 'do you remember last Christmas, love?'

_-Flashback-_

_Christmas day_

_Emmett and Rosalie were helping Esme in the kitchen for the big feast we were having that afternoon for the wolves, Charlie, Sue, Billy and the Denali Coven._

_Edward, Nessie and I were decorating the tree, Edward was asking why they came in the most stupid shapes like one looked liked a monkey._

_Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were wrapping presents for everyone._

'_Daddy, can I go on your shoulders please?' Nessie asked._

_Edward just smiled and said 'Sure sweetie' then he lifted her up on his shoulders._

'_Momma, can you pass the star please?' My perfect angel said._

_I smiled and passed her the star she picked out. It was beautiful; it was golden with five points and was covered in glitter._

_Emmett started to laugh at something._

"_Emmett, please stop singing that awful song! PLEASE!' My poor husband yelled._

'_WHAT? You don't like Barbie?' Emmett said evilly_

_Then Nessie started to hum Barbie Girl, Edward groaned._

_Then: DING DONG._

'_I'll get it' I yelled for some reasons, oh well old habits die hard._

_I opened the door and I smelt before I saw. Eggnog. The revolting stuff spilt all over me and I was drenched in it. It was all through my hair, on my clothes, absolutely everywhere. The pack was standing outside the door struggling to not laugh; I heard Emmett's booming laughter._

'_EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! YOU'RE DEAD!' I screamed and with that I chased him around the house and ended up catching up with him then we wrestled for a good 10 minutes while everyone was laughing._

_I heard Charlie gasp and I then released Emmett from the headlock I had him in. I stood up as fast as I could and saw my father shaking his head and laughing. If I could have blushed I would have._

_Then I felt an impact from my left and the next thing I knew I was wrestling again with Emmett. I finally had him pinned and was sitting on him with everyone applauding. Emmett was shaking with laughter. I slapped the back of his head and then Nessie ran up and did the same thing which received a round of laughs. I hopped off Emmett and went to have a quick shower and I mean quick._

_Esme called us for lunch and I sat next to Charlie and Sue and watched them eat. 'You sure you don't want some, Bells!' Charlie joked while holding a piece of turkey, I shook my head and said 'no but I'm sure Nessie would'. Charlie reached to give Nessie a piece of turkey and she ate eagerly._

_I heard Emmett clear his throat behind me and I turned my head and received a huge piece of turkey. Then I was hit by a wave of nausea and ran to the toilet. Five minutes in the toilet and Emmett was in Alaska._

_-End of Flashback-_

'Bella?' Edward waved a hand before my face.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and smiled 'sorry, was remembering Christmas!'

'So it's decided! We'll prank Emmett!' Edward exclaimed.

'Ok there's just one thing though!' I said, 'And what's that, love?' Edward asked puzzled.

'We need to think of some pranks' I explained.

'Oh, you're right' he said.

'I usually am' I exclaimed a little happy with myself.

We spent the rest of the night thinking of **THE** prank.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**- Hey guys sorry this is really REALLY LATE but I've been busy. Lol hope you guys enjoy.

**Bella's POV**

In the early hours of morning it hit me, oh my god. My eyes sparkle and I smile brightly. This is going to be priceless. Edward looks at me funny. I don't blame him.

Wait, do I still have that video camera Alice gave me last Christmas? I run upstairs into our bedroom and look under the bed and pull out a box and look through it frantically. Aha, there's the little sucker.

I sprint downstairs and stand in front of Edward, while he's looking confused.

'I got an idea!' I exclaimed, Edward looked eagerly at me. I revealed my devious plan.

-15 minutes later-

'So what do you think?' I asked biting my lip.

'I think it's a brilliant idea sweet heart', I smiled.

'So I'll text Rosalie whilst you go to the mall and grab the stuff... plus some new jeans, I ruined my other pair while hunting last week... damn stupid lion' I muttered. He laughed.

'Ill text you when I go get it ok love?' He asked, 'Sure sweetie' I sweetly said.

We kissed quickly then he was gone, I sighed opened my phone and pressed speed dial 4 Rose! Here we go.

**Rosalie's POV.**

Sigh, I'm bored what am I going to do today? Nessie is at the movies with Jacob (mutt!), Alice and jasper are in their room together. Emmett's hunting and Bella is...

-First chorus of 3 Brittany Spears play-

Speaking of the devil.

I quickly answered my phone,

'Hey Bells' I answered, 'Rosie I need answers to these questions, it's really important!' Bella quickly breathed. 'Sure, what is it?' I asked,

'First of all is Emmett there?' She asked.

'No he's hunting' I replied.

'Ok good, now Rose we are planning to prank Emmett, and I need to know EXACTLY how much you weigh, and how tall you are and what kind of perfume you wear' Bella exclaimed.

I took a breath thought for moment,.. Hmmm, this is my chance to get revenge on Emmett,

and said 'I'm in I want to get Emmett back, I weigh 124 kgs and I am 5'9'' and I always wear is VAMPIRE ironically enough.' On the other side of the phone I could hear a chuckling and a pen scribbling on paper. 'Thanks Rose, we'll come to the main house in a couple of hours it's just that we need some supplies' Bella sounded evil talking.

'Ok call me if you need any help I will see you soon.' Bella hung up. I started; laughing and I could hear Alice join me. I knew Jasper was giving Alice a look

As if 'oh no am I in trouble?' I laughed.

'Don't worry jazzy we aren't planning anything against you!' I smiled. I heard a sigh of relief, 'I sure as hell hope not, when you girls get together the outcome is usually scary' he exclaimed.

I smiled and we all laughed at that comment.

This is going to be epic!


End file.
